Hydrocarbon exploration and energy industries employ various systems and operations to accomplish activities including drilling, formation evaluation, stimulation and production. Various measurement techniques may be employed to facilitate hydrocarbon exploration and production activities. For example, acoustic or seismic measurement operations are utilized to estimate formation properties.